


'Āiga means Family

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Joe Anoa'i - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader, Reader Insert, Roman Reigns Fluff, Roman Reigns smut, Smut, pregnancy series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: Christmas was just around the corner and you couldn’t wait to have Joe back home after his last WWE live event for that year. Especially, since Christmas promised to be rather special that year, given that you had a particular present, you wanted your husband to surprise with. Your pregnancy came as a surprise for yourself but you hoped that he would be just as happy as you were. What better occasion could there be than breaking the news wrapped as a Christmas gift?





	'Āiga means Family

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fluff, smut (not too detailed), pregnancy, pregnant!reader 
> 
> Pairing: Joe Anoa’i x Reader
> 
> Request on Tumblr: “Hi I was wondering if you could do a roman reigns pregnancy series.// For the roman reigns pregnancy series could it start out with the reader finding out she is pregnant and tells roman in a cute way or any way she wants to.” 
> 
> “Roman reigns where you surprise him by telling him that you are expecting a baby together you can add smut if you want.” 
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/181567059586/āiga-means-family-part-1-roman-reigns-x-reader
> 
> Note: I really tried to finish this in time for Christmas but unfortunately life got in the way. I hope, that it still counts now that the year is coming to an end and I hope that the story /beginning of the series meets your expectations somehow. Thank you so much for your patience :-) Since there had been two individual requests for a pregnant reader one -shot /series, I thought that I would combine them. So you can either see that story as stand alone or as the beginning for the pregnancy series, just as you please :-) P.S. My knowledge of the Samoan language is a little rusty, meaning I don’t speak or understand it at all. So should it be wrong what I have found, I apologize in advance. ;-) 

You couldn’t believe that almost another year had passed, vanishing within seconds or so it felt at least. This year was almost done and the next one was in close reach. Of course, it had been as stressful as the years before and you wouldn’t have thought otherwise. But it was this time of the year, that you actually loved the most. Those few days at the end of the year before the next would start, with Christmas still lying in front of you. The time up to this date was packed but the reward during the holidays, where everything seemed to be turned down, where it felt as if days were passing with half their speed, was what you enjoyed most. During those times it was one of those rare occasions, where you didn’t have to live with the thought of „We’re having two or three days and then it’s goodbye again.“ - no. During those times you knew, that you had more than just a few days to be together. Yes, you really loved Christmas time, where you were able to have your husband at home for more than just half a week due to his tight schedule. You were aware, that in the days after Christmas Eve you would be visiting his and your families quite alike but Christmas itself would be your day. 

You knew, that it was going to be hard when the both of you started dating six years ago, but somehow you had underestimated how hard it would really be when you weren’t able to see your then boyfriend, now husband for the majority of the year, primarily staying in contact with the help of daily phone calls or Skype sessions. And yet you were able to adjust to it, not only because you loved him dearly but also because you knew that you could trust him with every piece of your body and soul, knew that he loved you and you only and that you were the only one for him.You were beyond happy that Joe was able to live his dream, that he was able to tour the world with the WWE roster although you knew that being away from home was just as hard for him as it was for you. But you didn’t want to get lost in melancholy, not now. Not in this moment, knowing that he would return tomorrow morning with the first flight, that would take him home. He valued those rare occasions of his days off just as much as you did and you knew that he was kind of crushed at first that he had to skip on your yearly ritual of decorating the Christmas tree together due to a show that had been booked for the day before Christmas. You would have lied if you said that you didn’t feel the same but ces’t la vie. That was how life went and you both knew that you couldn’t do much about it. 

Instead of being blue now, you focused on the task in front of you. There was a tiny smile on your face as you finished packing that little present, that was lying on your legs. Your hand wandered to your little belly, gently stroking it as you whispered: “What do you think? Will he catch the drift?” You had just figured out a week ago that you were pregnant and you were overwhelmed with joy. Joe and you had planned on starting a family ever since you got married four years ago but you both were in agreement that you had time, that you didn’t want to rush things, that you would focus on the both of you first, your mutual life, your careers and everything coming with it, and that a baby could wait although you were both sure that you would like to have kids some day. You knew, that it wouldn’t be the easiest thing to do in the world, having and raising a kid while his or her father wouldn’t be at home for the majority of the year, but that didn’t stop you or him from wanting it in the future. You wouldn’t have thought, however, that the future would come so soon. 

Since you often had the problem of your period coming irregular, you weren’t even concerned when you didn’t get it for two months as that had happened in the past as well and you knew that it was due to some stress, that you were having on a regular basis due to your job. Therefore you were certain that it would come sooner or later, especially since you had been on birth control. When you went to the gynecologist for your regular check up, you couldn’t believe your ears at first when he congratulated you to being pregnant in your first trimester. You were shocked at first, not because you didn’t want it, but because you couldn’t explain how that could have happened as you were rather precise with regard to your contraception - or so you thought at least. The reality looked quite different, at least from time to time. On your way home, it hit you, when you realized that it must have happened during that one time, when Joe surprised you due to being home earlier than expected due to a event being cancelled in advance since ticket sales were so bad and he hadn’t told you before to not spoil the surprise. 

You had thought about ways to tell him since that appointment as you certainly didn’t want to do it on the telephone and with Christmas just one day away, you actually had the perfect occasion. You smiled down at the present, writing your husband’s name on it before you got off the couch and headed over to the beautiful tree, that you were more than just slightly proud of, carefully placing the present under it. You must have been pretty lost in your thoughts as the ringing of your cellphone made you snap out of those. You peeked at the clock, realizing that it was close to 11 p.m. already, which meant that the house show was over and that Joe and his colleagues respectively friends had returned to their hotel after having went out to get some dinner in a nearby restaurant. A short glance at your cellphone proved you right, hence why you answered the call, lying down on the couch while doing so. “Hey babe.”, you said, a wide smile on your face, that he of course couldn’t see, but you were quite sure that he could hear it in your voice.  
Hearing his deep voice gave you an instant feeling of security although you couldn’t have even said why. “Hey baby girl, how you’re doing?”, Joe wanted to know and you could tell that he was tired but happy at the same time. “Pretty good. I finished decorating the Christmas tree in time, all presents for our families have been packed and the food is prepared for the most part. How about you? You sound like you have a really exhausting show behind you.” 

“Kind of. I crashed pretty bad two or three times, probably giving me some bruises but besides that, I’m fine. Apart from the fact, that I’m missing you terribly and I’m still annoyed, that I couldn’t join you with regard to our yearly ritual. I’m so sorry that you had to do all of that alone, baby.” 

“Stop having a guilty conscience. It wasn’t that bad although I really missed you. We will catch up on that next Christmas, I promise. Crashing hard sounds terrible. I hope you can get some rest without your body being too sore.” 

“It doesn’t kill me, that’s for sure.”, he chuckled, causing you to laugh out loud. The both of you spent almost an hour talking to each other with the time passing by pretty fast. „I can’t wait to come home tomorrow.“; Joe said, trying to suppress a yawn but failing miserably, causing you to chuckle as you replied: „And I can’t wait to have you back home. But we should probably call it a day for now since you sound just as tired as I feel. I love you, babe and I’m looking forward to you returning home tomorrow.“ 

„I love you too, sweetheart. Sleep well, tomorrow can’t come early enough.“ With that the both of you ended your phone call and with a happy smile you headed upstairs, getting dressed for the night before you fell down on your bed, falling asleep the moment your head touched the pillow, the happy smile still on your face. 

When you woke up the next morning, you heard noises coming from the ground floor. Peeking at the clock at the nightstand, you realized that it was 10 a.m., meaning that Joe had returned already as you knew that his flight landed at 8 a.m. and his car was waiting there in the parking garage for him hence why you didn’t have to pick him up. You were smiling to yourself, stretching on the bed as you blinked against the sun. You could hear him making some noise in the kitchen and you were pretty sure that he was preparing breakfast for you, like he had done so often before, when he surprised you by coming home early in the morning while you were still asleep. There have been several occasions already in the past, where he would bring you breakfast to the bed, waking you with the delicious smell of your favorite food or where you would wake up being held close to his body while you felt him snuggle against you. And every time during those sweet gestures you realized  that he was your world, that he was the one you wanted to grow old with no matter what. 

Slowly you were getting out of the bed before you slipped into a bath robe. You knew that you basically had almost no belly yet, but you were rather safe than sorry as you didn’t want to spoil your surprise. Carefully you tiptoed down the stairs, walking to the kitchen as quietly as you somehow could. You leaned against the doorframe, inhaling the scent, that was traveling from the kitchen your way, painting a wide smile on your face as you watched your husband prepare some pancakes for you. Since he hadn’t noticed you yet, you quietly walked into the room until you were facing his broad back, hugging him gently as you pressed your body against his, whispering: “You have no idea how much I have missed you.” You heard Joe’s deep chuckle as he carefully placed the pan, he was holding, aside before he was turning around in your arms, his own embracing you as soon as you were standing chest by chest. “Not nearly as much as I have missed you, baby.”, he mumbled, lifting your chin carefully, leaning down and kissing you softly. Your arms found their way to his face, carefully touching his cheek before you wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss while his hand drew little circles over your back. When you broke the kiss after a little eternity, Joe gave you a little wink, saying: “You have spoiled my surprise, princess." 

"And I would do so anytime if I can have you in my arms instead.”, you smiled up at him, laughing out loud shortly after, as you realized how terribly cheesy that sounded. “Just promise me to not write a romantic novel at any point in your life.”, the Samoan grinned down at you, causing you to laugh even harder as you replied: “Never” Since you were awake already, you helped Joe with preparing your breakfast and just a couple of minutes later you sat down at the dining table, listening to all of the experiences, he had gathered while touring the US. You knew that your stories of what he had missed while not being at home couldn’t meet his stories at the slightest but you didn’t mind as you knew how much he loved that normal life. Not that it would have been something he would have wanted completely for himself as you knew that he wasn’t made for a nine to five, but he nevertheless loved coming home to a regular home, a regular lifestyle and he appreciated life with you even more than his profession. You knew, that he would give up everything for you if you just asked him to, and for that you loved him even more. 

Having him back at home during rare occasions like that first and foremost meant a lot of „you time“ for the both of you. That didn’t mean, that you spent most of it in bed, of course not, but it meant focussing on you and you only for most of the time. Just like today. After breakfast the both of you decided to go for a little walk and you were more than grateful, that either the people you met didn’t recognize Joe or that they were polite enough to not ask him for pictures and autographs as they saw, that he was out in private. Not having your family or his around for Christmas was kind of strange but this year, you wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

As the evening was drawing nearer you prepared the rest for your Christmas dinner together, that you hadn’t cooked in advance already, sitting down not too long later with Joe having prepared a little candle light dinner for the both of you. “We should really consider having Christmas like this every year now. Don’t get me wrong, I love your family just as much as I love mine, but sharing this special day with you and you only is enough for me.”, Joe said and you couldn’t help but smile before you agreed to what he had said. If he only knew, that Christmas, where only you and him would sit together and spend the time, would be over sooner than he was probably thinking in that moment. You noticed the questioning look on his face, asking: “What? Do I have something on my face?” He shook his head, replying: “Not at all. You just had this happy smile on your face and you seemed to glow for a moment. Are you alright, baby girl?” You scolded yourself, hoping that he hadn’t noticed your hand softly stroking your belly. 

His words caused you to dream about your future and it was still new to you to adjust to the thought, that you would be parents in a few months, that the next Christmas meant having a baby in your middle. You took a deep breath before you said: “I’m alright. I just love the thought of having you around for a day or even more with no-one interrupting us, that is all.” Joe reached out for your hand, gently stroking his thumb over it before he lifted it, placing a tiny kiss on it, mumbling: “I just wished, that it was more time, that we could spend together." 

"Even if it is limited and rather short from time to time, it’s enough. I rather have you at home a limited time than not have you in my life at all.” You could tell, that your words touched him hence why you leaned over, giving him a soft kiss before the both of you finished your dinner. As the evening progressed the both of you headed over to the living room, where you turned on the lights on the Christmas tree while Joe lit up the pieces of wood in the open fire place, giving your living room a cozy and comfortable atmosphere. “Wow, the tree looks fantastic. You have outdone yourself, baby.”, he mumbled as he got up and moved over to you, hugging you from behind and placing a soft kiss on your cheek before he rested his chin on your shoulder with you snuggling into his embrace, watching the beautiful tree in front of you, that was decorated with all kinds of ornaments. Your husband was right, the tree looked especially beautiful this year. You had no idea why, but it was rather important to you that it did. You knew, that this sounded rather dumb, but with the important announcement in front of you, you just wanted the setting to be as perfect as it could be. 

You felt how you got more and more nervous as you imagined handing Joe the present with the tiny shoes, but you tried to calm your nerves by answering: “I know, it’s absolutely beautiful, isn’t it? The only thing missing, was you decorating it with me.” 

“I’m so sorry. I wished I could have been here.” You turned round in his arms, smiling up at him as you said: “Don’t be stupid, it’s all good. The only thing that matters, is, that you are here now and that we can celebrate this day together. Maybe we can continue our tradition with decorating it together next year?” You sounded rather hopeful and were met with a longing kiss, before you heard him say: “I can guarantee that. We had received notice, that there won’t be any shows around Christmas next year, meaning we can decorate the tree together, buy the presents, all that stuff that makes Christmas as important just like the day itself.” You couldn’t help but squeal with joy as you had to admit, that Christmas was a special day for you and the time before was just as important to you. Learning now that the person, that meant the world to you, would be there next year, made your night. “Remind me to write the old man a thank you letter.”, you grinned, causing Joe to laugh out loud due to your nickname for his boss. „Oh I will, don’t worry about that.“, he winked at you, pulling you closer to his body with you responding to his embrace right away. 

You loved that peaceful moment, that the both of you shared, and somehow tried to brace yourself for your surprise, that you had for him. When you heard his deep chuckle, you peeked up at him, wanting to know: „What’s so funny, babe?“ 

„I was just asking myself, whether you had robbed a bank or a store given the amount of presents, that are lying underneath the tree.“, he stated amused with you punching his arm playfully, explaining: „Don’t worry, I have bought them with my hard earned money. Besides that, not all of them are for you. There are the ones for your family and mine as well. I just placed them underneath the tree as I thought it made up for an even better atmosphere.“ 

„What a pity. I have already thought that we might need to buy a bigger house to store all of them.“ 

„Well a bigger house might indeed be needed.“, you mumbled with Joe asking: „I beg your pardon?“ You once again scolded yourself, hoping that he hadn’t caught the drift as you explained: „Don’t worry, I was just kidding. There certainly aren’t so many presents, that we would need to move to a bigger house.“ You gave him a huge grin as he shook his head rather amused. With a joyful glint in his eyes he wanted to know: „What about gift giving now? I’m all in for it.“ 

„Could you be any more like a little kid?“ 

„Not on Christmas Eve.“, he laughed, leaning down to give you another kiss before you sighed in defeat, gesturing to him that he should sit down while you grabbed your first present, handing it to him. Joe opened it and you could see the joy on his face as he was holding a Xbox game in his hand, that he wanted to buy for a rather long time but actually hadn’t found the time to do so. When you opened your first present from him, you were close to tearing up as it was a picture in a beautiful frame, that showed the both of you on your very first date all those years ago. You were carefully touching it, reminiscing every single second of that date, still very grateful how everything had developed between you and him. 

There were a lot of different things, you were giving to each other that Christmas Eve, be it clothes, blu rays, jewelry, vouchers or something self made. Your stomach was doing a little twist when you reached out for the most important gift of that night and you couldn’t help but feel overly nervous. You knew, that he wanted to have a family with you, knew, that he would be happy about the baby, but there was nevertheless a tiny bit in you, that was concerned, that feared, that he would tell you that it was too early to start a family, that it wasn’t the right time. You gulped hard as you held out the present to your husband, stating: „That’s the last one and it actually is the most important one. Merry Christmas, babe.“ Joe looked at you with a crooked eyebrow, wanting to know: „The most important one? Baby, all of them were. What are you talking about?“ 

„Just open it.“, you urged him, trying to hide how your emotions were running wild. He shrugged his shoulders, still unsure what you meant with that, but he nevertheless opened it within seconds. After glancing into the box, he couldn’t help but laugh out loud, taking out the baby shoes, that almost vanished in his big hand, saying: „Baby girl, I’m pretty sure that they are not fitting my big feet, but they are cute nevertheless.“  
   
„They are not for you, idiot.“, you giggled as you waited for his reaction. Your husband actually was a pretty smart guy, but at the moment he seemed as he was a bit slow on the uptake. He looked at you rather confused as he wanted to know: „Why are you giving me tiny shoes then? Or was that the wrong gift?“ You couldn’t help but laugh as you answered: „No, the gift was perfectly right. I’m just trying to tell you something here, but you’re obviously not catching my drift.“ As you noticed that he seemed to be more confused than he was before, you took out the sonogram, that you had in your pocket, handing it over to him as well. 

Joe took it and after having studied it for a few seconds, you could see how it suddenly all made sense for him. You couldn’t tell whether he was shocked or surprised, when he wanted to know: „Wait…. Are you telling me right now that you’re pregnant?“ You just hoped, that he would be as happy as you were, so you nodded your head, a huge smile on your face. Did your ears betray you or did the sound, he just made, sound rather victorious? Before you could react, Joe had been moving over to you, pulling you closer after having done so, hugging you tightly. You had to laugh out loud as you returned his embrace, holding on to his body, just enjoying his reaction. 

Just seconds later he looked into your eyes, his whole face lit up by happiness as he wanted to know: „I’m really becoming a father? You’re really carrying our baby?“ 

„Yes and yes.“, you grinned, feeling how some weight was dropping from your shoulders as you realized, that he was just as excited as you were. Before he could say anything else you were capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, that he responded to right away. „And you are going to be the best father our son or our daughter could ask for.“, you whispered after breaking the kiss. He gently pushed you over until your back met the floor, hovering over you, his face studying yours. You could see, that he was beyond moved and yet you had the feeling that something was occupying his mind. „What is it?“, you wanted to know with Joe asking: „How?“ You couldn’t help but laugh as you asked: „Do I really need to explain to you how babies are made?“ He shook his head rather amused, stating: „Absolutely not as apparently I’m rather good at that. No, I mean, how is that possible? I thought you were on birth control?“ You searched for the right words, staring up at his face as you explained: „Actually I am, well I was… Do you remember that day almost three months ago where you had returned earlier than expected to surprise me and we ended up in bed pretty soon after and stayed there for the majority of the night?“ 

„How could I ever forget that?“ 

„Well, that was a pretty stressful time back then, you know with all of the important meetings at work. I sometimes didn’t even know where my head was, forgot to eat from time to time or simply hadn’t the time to do so. And I was not really paying attention to a lot of things to be honest. Long story short, I actually slacked on accurately taking the pill. But since you were touring I didn’t think much of it, especially since I was determined to start with it again once you would be home. I simply forgot it that day and well… Almost three months later we’re here in front of that Christmas tree and you have just learned that you are going to be a dad.“ You were gently touching his cheek, being overwhelmed by not only the joy but also the love you saw in his eyes as he was leaning down to you, capturing your lips in another sweet kiss, his tongue begging for entrance, that you happily granted. You were deepening the kiss as you pulled him closer, Joe’s body carefully resting on yours while the fire was cracking the wood in the background.   
You felt his hand gently trailing up and down your side while yours were crossed behind his neck. Shivers were sent down your spin when you felt his rough palm under your shirt, his long fingers drawing circles on your belly until he gently rested his hand on it before he started to rub it. When you broke the kiss, you whispered: „Enjoy my belly while it’s still almost flat. It’s probably going to grow within weeks.“ 

„And I can’t wait for that.“, he answered, giving you one of his most irresistible smiles before he sat up again, looking down at you. You knew what he was thinking about and you kind of found his hesitance cute. You were pregnant, not sick. Of course, you wanted him the way you always did. You smiled up at him, nodding your head slightly, being enough reassurance for him to grab your shirt and help you out of it, tossing it on the couch before he leaned down back to you, repeating it with your bra until you lied topless beneath him. He was moving closer to your neck, kissing it gently at first before he began sucking on it, probably leaving a hickey there while your fingertips travelled along the back of his neck, digging them in here and there until you could hear his low growl, making you smirk. That smirk pretty fast vanished, however, when you bit your lip, trying to hold back the obvious sound as Joe had been leaving your neck, kissing his way down to your breasts, gently sucking on each of them before you felt his tongue flicker against your nipples, paying his attention to your right one first before he moved on to the left one, sending shivers down your spine while doing so. You sighed in pleasure, applying some pressure to his head to show him how much you enjoyed the affection, he was giving you. Much to your dislike he moved away way too early, following the line down to your belly, breathing little kisses on it, that were barely more than a breath and yet they felt as if he put all of the love he was feeling for you into them. His fingertips followed the path his lips had been paving, both of them paying more attention to your belly than they usually did. 

„I can’t wait for it to grow“, you heard his amused voice as he was peeking up to you, causing you to chuckle as you answered: „To be honest, I’m still torn. On the one hand I can’t wait either, on the other I’m not really looking forward to not seeing my feet anymore during the last trimester.“ 

„I’m pretty sure that you look stunning no matter what. And I’m taking care of your legs and feet quite alike, don’t worry about that, doll.“ He winked up to you, causing you to laugh out loud. You loved his odd sense of humor just like you loved the man himself. The amusement in his eyes was replaced pretty soon by his usual passion whenever the both of you found time alone and it didn’t take long until you could hear his deep voice mumble: „I want you, baby girl.“ You gulped hard, touching his cheek, whispering: „Then go ahead, babe.“ He needn’t to be told twice, helping you out of your trousers and your underwear, tossing both of them to the rest of your clothes on the couch, eying you from head to toe as you were lying naked in front of him, the lights of the Christmas tree as well as the flames in the fireplace casting their shadows on your naked silhouette. 

„You are so incredibly beautiful, baby.“, Joe whispered, his voice slightly hoarse, soothing you with every word he was saying. „How about you hurry up, so you can make love with your beautiful and pregnant wife for the first time?“, you giggled, watching the sparks in his eyes as he got rid off his shirt, his broad chest shimmering in the dim light the flames were spending. You could easily spot the huge boner he already had, arousing you even more than you already were. Of course, it hadn’t been too long since you had your last sex with your husband, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t feel like an eternity for you. As he was undressing, your eyes were following every single one of his moves, taking in the beautiful sight in front of you now that he was just as naked as you were. „Come here“, you whispered, gesturing him to lay down on you. Joe didn’t need to be told twice as he was joining you on the floor again. 

Usually the both of you wanted to take your time with each other, exploring each other, extending the foreplay as far as you could before lust overwhelmed you, but tonight was different. You had no idea whether it was the knowledge of you being pregnant or because he had been away, but tonight you just wanted him without a lot of build up, wanted to feel him inside of you sooner than later and judging from the expression he had on his face, Joe felt the same. „Would you be extremely mad if we skipped on the foreplay today, baby?“, he wanted to know with you shaking your head, kissing him passionately once you had caught his head, pulling it down to yours, pressing your lips on his. He eagerly responded to it, both of your tongues fighting for dominance after you had granted him the entrance, he had been begging for. 

After breaking the kiss, you took a deep breath, answering: „I would be extremely mad if you insisted on a foreplay today. I want you babe. And I want you now.“ Joe was locking eyes with you for what felt like a little eternity, causing you to almost drown in the warmth of them, almost missing his little nod. It didn’t take long until you felt his rough palm on your leg, gently moving it to the side to give himself easier entrance as he positioned himself between your legs, his whole weight pressing down on your body, the tip of his dick barely touching your wet folds. „I love you“, he whispered, leaning down to you in order to kiss you again, not giving you the chance to reply as he slowly pushed himself inside of you, filling you bit by bit until he was buried in you completely, causing you to sigh in bliss, that was muffled by his soft lips on yours. His hand was slowly stroking your cheek before it travelled down your side, resting there for a bit. 

Neither you nor he dared to move in that moment, staying like that for quite some time until his hand left your side, positioning both of them on either side of you head, lifting his body a bit while doing so. Joe broke the kiss, holding your gaze after having done so, obviously waiting for your sign, that you had adjusted to him, so you would be fully enjoying it. „Move“, you smiled up at him, backing up your words by resting your hands on his butt cheeks, playfully pinching them. He gave you a wicked smile before he lifted himself up, almost leaving you completely before he pushed back in, burying himself once again completely in you. You bit your lip in order to fight back the moan, that wanted to escape, meeting his next thrust halfway by lifting your hips the best you could with his weight still on top of you. 

You knew, that it was probably just imagination, being pretty sure that your pregnancy couldn’t have that effect, but somehow you thought that your sex was more intensely than it had been before. You didn’t care about changing positions or trying something new this night. The only thing that mattered, was being one with the man you loved, both of you knowing that there was already new life growing inside of you. Your hands rested on his butt, applying light pressure to it whenever he was lifting his hips, so you could push him back into you. You crossed your legs below it, making sure that he didn’t have too much space for movement. You loved it whenever he extended the rhythm, whenever he would leave you for some time before he would thrust into you again, going rougher with each thrust, but right now, you just wanted him close, you didn’t want to go rough, you wanted him to make love to you in the most gentle way possible and Joe seemed to have exactly that on his mind. 

He was slowly lifting his hips, gently pushing into you shortly after, his dick rubbing against your folds, them holding it in a tight embrace. You felt closer to him than you had before and the whole setting couldn’t have been better for that magical moment the both of you were experiencing. Several pieces of sweat formed on his and your body quite alike, the usual sensation, that you welcomed every single time you were sleeping with your husband, slowly building up inside of you. He was setting just the right rhythm, that you both found your biggest pleasure in, fucking you gently while you held on to his body, your lips finding his once again, your kiss equaling the sensual way he was fucking you in. You had no idea how much time had passed, how long he had been making love to you in front in the fireplace until now and it didn’t really matter. All that mattered was, that you were one, that you had the man you loved by your side and that he was just as happy about your pregnancy like you were. 

Joe’s breath began hitching as you heard him mumble: „I don’t think that I can go for much longer, baby girl.“ You felt his dick twitching inside of you, felt how his whole rhythm got sloppier and you were perfectly fine with that, feeling how your orgasm slowly but steadily was building inside of you as well. „It’s okay, babe. I’m right behind. Just let got.“, you reassured him, one of your hands leaving its initial place just to be placed on his stubbly cheek, your thumb rubbing over it gently while holding his gaze. 

After a couple more thrusts Joe shot his load into you, your walls clenching around his dick shortly after as you were riding out your orgasm with your husband helping you by moving in your own rhythm, that you had set. He smiled down at you, giving you another sweet kiss before he pulled out of you, grabbing a blanket from the couch, lying down next to you and covering the both of you with it. „I love you.“, you whispered, snuggling closer to his chest while he was holding you in his arms. Joe placed a soft kiss on your head, replying: „I love you too, baby girl.“ Both of you stayed like that for quite some time while the fire devoured the last piece of wood, that was burning in the fire place, the cracking noise still filling the living room, making the atmosphere as cozy as you loved it. You felt his hand rub in circles over your belly again and again. With a tiny smile you looked up at your husband, wanting to know: „You’re really happy about us having a baby, aren’t you?“ 

„I’m as happy as I can be.“, Joe said, a honest smile on his face, still overwhelmed that you were carrying his child. Minutes later the rubbing of his hand over your belly stopped as he rested it on it as if he tried to protect what was growing inside of it. You could hear his deep voice mumble: „'O le mātou ‘āiga lea.“ With a crooked eyebrow you looked up at your husband. You were pretty sure, that he had said something in Samoan, although you had no idea what it was. „What does that mean?“, you wanted to know curiously. He locked eyes with you as he whispered: „It means „This is our family.“ 

„I thought ohana means family?“ 

„Only in Hawaiian. In Samoan 'āiga means family. And that is what we are now.“ You smiled up at him, giving him one last kiss before you fell asleep in his arms. You knew, that a new adventure was lying in front of you, knew that it wouldn’t be easy with Joe being on the road for the majority of the year, but you knew, that you could make it, no matter how many ups and downs were waiting along the way. You had him by your side, a loving husband to you and a loving father to your unborn child, your own little family. And you would make it as you knew that you could not only count on him but your family and his alike, because after all, 'āiga meant family.


End file.
